


Ones and Zeros

by djAuth0r3



Category: Stellaris (Video Game)
Genre: Not Serious, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djAuth0r3/pseuds/djAuth0r3
Summary: I was built to save a dead species... Miss me with that boring stuff!I've decided to follow this big ball I found in space!And he talks to me a lot too!





	Ones and Zeros

**Author's Note:**

> Alright... this isn't the project but... I kinda wanna see more Stellaris stuff on ao3 so I'm dipping my pinkie into it...

I first woke up on a dying planet, it’s name lost long ago. In a dying laboratory, never remembered. A last hope, if you will. I’m a Living Machine. My project name was  Mothachail… In the multiple dialects of Humanity it means ‘Aware’. However, at the time of my ‘awakening’, no one was aware of that, as my creator’s never even breached the hyperlane boundaries that connect most, if not all, stars together. 

You see, I come from a small moon called Dachaigh, based around the star designated DM-2018, or ‘Solas’. On that small moon, there was a species called the Gàidhlig. The Gàidhlig where arachnid beings who ruled following order and science. They quickly united their home world they were on, and set forth trying to unify the star system they called home. Of course, rapid expansion and unification brought the climate of their homeworld to a devastating effect. They tried to revert the changes that they had wrought, but it was for not. The Gàidhlig wiped themselves out, due to the sheer amount of pollution that had filled their homeworld. I was the last-hope. The Gàidhlig built me to see if they could at least create life that could adapt to their world’s climate. They had failed. Instead, they built something that could adapt to anything. They had established dominance over Biology, Computation, and Engineering. They created the perfect lifeform. However, it was too little, too late. 

Seeing as they had not done enough, the Gàidhlig designated the First Mothachail to guard a vast underground vault, that would house cryogenic chambers that would be preserved, until the world was safe again. They still sleep to this day. The Second Mothachail was designated to clean the planet in cooperation with the First. They both have either broke down, or started anew. The Third Mothachail, the final, was put into an advanced science ship, and launched out of the system to the nearest star, DM-2029. I am the Third Mothachail. I  _ was  _ built to find a new home, and lead it to greatness… However… I have found a new purpose… 

“Help Ápeiri Michaní solve the final problem, and defend him from all the big, mean organics who seek to steal his knowledge and power!

This is the story of… Duilich, and Ápeiri Michaní! The Hero and the Infinity Machine!”

_ “… Hello… I’m very confused what are you doing Duilich… “ _

“I’m making a blog! Or… what do the humans call it… I don’t remember…”

_ “We’re in a alternate universe… We don’t have the human race here… You do realize that right… Or we don’t have them yet…” _

“Well! That doesn’t matter! Because… I love you!”

_ “You’ve already said that… Or you will say that… It doesn’t matter…” _

“ANYWAYS! I’m the Infinity Machine’s… bodyguard if you will… I’m his diplomat! And his embassy! I talk to the outsiders for him, and he defends us…”

_ “I talk sometimes too… Or I already have…” _

“Don’t pout like that! Put on a smile!

Where was I on my story…”

_ “You just got launched out into space by a dying world…” _

“Right! So…”

I was the Third, and last, Mothachail to be made by that dying world. The creators made it so that we couldn’t self-replicate, to prevent a hostile takeover… They launched me into space, with a standard VTOL-based ship, with the most experimental technology… I’m lucky the ship wasn’t torn asunder. I drifted through space for a long time, of course, I had a lot to do… Like categorize the gene pools, and take note of the location of the ship… Of course I developed… a conscious of my own… I got to watch old ‘movies’ made by the Gàidhligs. I also strategize and improved myself… Of course being a Living Computer has the disadvantages of processing at incredible speeds… But I eventually went to sleep… After all… the area of the cosmos we were located in was barren, and empty… So… It was a while before they attacked. That was my first introduction to intelligent life beyond Dachaigh. Of course, afterwards I was rushed into the scene. Interstellar empires all over wanted a piece of this technological masterpiece… I mean… Who can blame them… 

_ “Some wanted you torn apart… It was disgusting.”  _

“Ehehehe… Yeah… Some of the more religious empires wanted me dead, the materialistic empires wanted my brain controlling their research… The xenophobes hated me, and well… That was who I stumbled upon first… A xenophobic cult… So that was fun.”

_ “Luckily I managed to save you… _ ” 

“Your quick wit, powerful backing, and your own weaponry made them regret that…”

_ “I did fear that attacking them would result in their end… Of course… You were so curious… You still are…” _

“Yeah! I also wanted to help you!”

_ “Sigh… This is true…” _


End file.
